Interactive objects (Turnament series)
This is a list of the Interactive objects featured in the icon game Turnament and in Rust Bucket. Jars Appearance In Turnament, jars appear as tear-shaped brown objects. They are easily mistaken for rocks. In Rust Bucket, jars have two color variants: lime and purple. They have a spherical shape with an opening on top. Game Information Jars are an obstacle that must be smashed out the way. Doing this takes one turn. They sometimes contain coins or keys, so it is important to smash all of them if one wants to collect all the coins and progress forward in the level. In Rust Bucket, there are no coins in regular levels, but jars can still contain keys or even Slimes. Because jars are a very common scenery element in both games, and they allow the player to pass a turn without moving, they often are very useful to deal with enemies such as Skulls or Spiders. Crates Appearence Creates appear as large square wooden boxes. Game Information Creates essentially work like pushable wall tiles. The player can move them around as long as there is space in which they can be moved. They will block enemies and fireballs. Although they are wooden, they cannot be set on fire or be destroyed. They can be placed on buttons and heavy buttons to activate gates, and are often used as such when encountered in a level. If the player moves on an ice tile while nudging a crate, they will only move one block forward, making creates a very useful element in ice levels. Coins Appearance Like almost all video game coins, coins are small gold discuses. Although they seem round in Turnament, they actually appear as octagons in Rust Bucket. Game Information In Turnament, there are a certain amount of coins in each level. They may be found freestanding, inside jars, or being carried by enemies. If one collects all the coins in the game, access is granted to a secret level. All coins in a level have a set place and are allays found in the same jars or enemies. In Rust Bucket, coins are only found in Endless Mode lying on the ground. Buttons and gates Appearance In Turnamnet, buttons appear as light blue squares, while heavy buttons are pink. Gates are very similar in shape as walls or creates, but are pink-coloured. In Rust Bucket, buttons are red circular disks set in iron tiles. They change colour to bright green when activated. Heavy buttons on the other hand are pink squares with white highlights. Gates are large square iron spikes which, upon retraction, only leave a closed trapdoor on the surface. Game Information Pressing a button will open a certain gate. Once open, the gate stays open. In the case of heavy button, the gate will only remain open if the button stays pressed. A way to achieve that is by leaving a crate on the button. In Rust Bucket, buttons and heavy buttons can be activated by enemies. This means that the player can use the pathfinding of an enemy to go through a gate by having the enemy step on the heavy button at the correct moment. It is important to note that gates can't retract if the player is still on them. Turnament_gate_open.png|An opened gate in Turnament RustBucket_gate_open.png|An opened gate in Rust Bucket Keys and locked gates Appearance Keys are golden, typical key shapes. Locked gates are golden gates with a lock on them. The keys look similar to the keys from Adventure on the Atari 2600. Game information in Turnament, keys are dropped by enemies or are found inside jars. When a key is obtained, it will appear in the HUD and a locked gate can be opened by standing next to it. In Rust Bucket, keys can also be found after rescuing a villager. Once a key is obtained it will appear behind the player, at the position in which they were one turn before. The player also has to have the key touch a locked gate in order to open it. RustBucket_key_2.png|The key after being picked up by the player in Rust Bucket RustBucket_lock_open.png|A locked gate after being opened in Rust Bucket Checkpoints Appearance Checkpoint are bright blue squares that emit rings of light upwards Game Information Touching one of these will allow the player to continue from that point if they die. If the player passes another checkpoint, the previous checkpoint will not serve as the player's current checkpoint, only the one last touched. After the player dies, the screen will scroll over to the last checkpoint, and a loud boom will be heard. The red knight will appear on top of the checkpoint, and everything on the level (except for coins) will reset (this including enemies, rocks, and gates). Checkpoints are often placed for the player to reset a puzzle if they mess up. Simply touching a checkpoint will reset the puzzle back to the beginning. Checkpoints are often placed on a level so that they must be passed to continue. Checkpt.png|A checkpoint Ice tiles Appearance Ice tiles appear, rather aptly, as shining tiles of ice. Game Information Once the knight steps on to an ice tile, he will keep sliding in the direction he stepped on to it in until he encounters a normal tile, obstacle such as a crate or enemy, or reaches the edge of the level. They often form the central part of puzzles. Teleporters Appearance Teleporters appear as flat tiles that flash between various blue and white patterns. Game Information Stepping a teleporter will move the player to another teleporter square. They appear only on one level, which makes heavy use of them. They really serve no other purpose than for teleportation. Bombs Appearance Bombs appear as tall round metal objects with a yellow motif on their sides. They have a circular base to keep them standing upwards and a round socket on top of them, from which a small fiery fuse can be seen. Game Information Bombs are objects that can be used by the player to kill other enemies. Attacking a bomb will make it explode, killing everything but the player or Green Knights around it in a 1-tile square radius. Bombs will explode enemies, jars, and even villagers in that radius, making them a powerful object. They are the only way of killing Boar Statues, and as such must be used sparingly. Using a bomb at the wrong moment while being attacked by Boar Statues without killing them can result in the player getting cornered, so it's very important to know when to activate a bomb. Only the enemies and objects that are in the explosion radius of the bomb when the bomb is being detonated will be destroyed, and enemies that arrive in the explosion radius at the moment it is being triggered won't be affected. Category:Interactive objects Category:Turnament Category:Coins